chb_rpfandomcom-20200214-history
Mina Grey
Mina Grey 'is the only known child of Albert Grey, a writer who met Melinoe while researching for a novel. Mina's paternal family is rather well off and although she is not particularly familiar with them it has benefits. Appearance Mina dresses like your average Cthonic demigod which is to say like there was a sale at Hot Topic. Mina's wardrobe holds a lot of black, either that or dark purple. Her shirts are either graphic Tees or just simple colors. She doesn't have any formal wear. She normally wears spiked bracelets in addition to these. She has a pendant with a bedsheet ghost given to her by her sister, Willa. Fitting her Goth appearance, her hair is dyed blue and cut short. Despite being short, she makes up for it in personality/combat boots. Personality Mina is quite odd, her sense of humor is very morbid and she is very energetic. In addition she always speaks her mind and can be quite blunt. Despite her underworld heritage she isn't very gloom and doom. She's rather energetic and scatterbrained. However her underworld roots show when it comes to her casual attitude to death, which to her isn't that bad of a thing. To her, death is just a part of life and as such it is not something to fear. She acts still a bit aloof to other people, not used to talking to living people. Still, she can get attached to people and she'll casually hang out with them and she values her time with her friends greatly...even if she will never admit it. Fatal Flaws Mina's fatal flaws are her Hubris and her lack of social skills. Her hubris causes her to try and do things without asking for help. This tends to get her into more trouble than she'd like where she ironically has to ask for help to get out of it. Her lack of social skills makes it hard for her to make connections to other people which makes her walk a lonely path more often than not. History Even if Mina wasn't a demigod she most likely would not fit in with the rest of the crowd. Her father was a man born into money, however he rebelled against his strict household and forged his own path, breaking away against the family business and becoming an author. When gathering information on ghosts as part of an upcoming book he was writing he met Melinoe in a haunt and soon became...acquainted with her. Mina was born from this union and her father raised her the best he could...although he was a bit distant he gave her a lot of freedoms to make her own path and her own decisions. This more or less has guided her free spirited and energetic attitude. Her father never told her about her mother really, Mina didn't ask either. She left her dad to do whatever she wanted and didn't ask for any money so she was content with her being an unsolved mystery. Mina rarely cares about what other people think as her main priority or like...ever really. Ever since she was young her closest friends were ghosts, she was seen as the strange kid. The one who has an obsession with the paranormal in all forms. That being said she didn't care really about what other people thought, so what if people didn't see the cyclops walking down the street? What mattered is that she saw it. Soon after getting attacked by a hellhound, her father finally broke down and told her about Camp-Halfblood and who her mother was. After this she just had to go, after all people being children of the gods and training to fight monsters? It sounded pretty cool really. However after getting to camp she was rather surprised about just how chill it was, still there were more than enough interesting people for her to observe and take notes on. Her cabin was one of the ones with the least amount of campers, which was fine for the child of ghosts-after all she was rather used to being alone. Not like it was anything different, and besides she still had a few friends in camp. Eventually her sister Willa left the camp which lead to her taking the mantle of counselor due to the fact that she was the only one that could at the time. Still, she decided to owe it to the campers and her few siblings to treat it as seriously as she could...even if she was a bit too chill for a leader. She stayed for a bit but one day she just vanished. No one knew where she was, and it wasn't like she even left a note, leaving people to wonder if she joined the ghosts that resided in the cabin she so loved....In reality though she just left to return home to assist her father in writing a new book. Once he finished his rough draft she returned to her second home-camp. She reclaimed both of her titles and just hung out. Of late she suddenly disappeared from the camp, most people assuming she returned home. However, she got a really good idea as of late and holed herself up in her cabin, writing away. She really only left for the councilor meeting and snuck out in the middle of the night to eat. However she finished her manuscript lately so she decided to go back among the campers, finding it quite lonely. Abilities and Tools General Abilities= Compared to most demigods she is very weak, but even if she doesn’t know it her true potential lies in her utility. *'ADHD: 'Like most demigods Mina has ADHD, which helps her reflexes and her keep a level head in combat. Even for a demigod she’s very ADHD and is always moving around or distracted. *'Intellect:Being raised by an academic, Mina’s very smart and one could mistake her with an Athena kid at first. However, this is due to her hard work and studies and an Athena kid who’d work just as hard as her would eclipse her.. She can retain knowledge that interests her very well….those that do not, yeah she finds it hard to memorize it. This helps in a demigod’s life as due to her studies in mythology most monsters she’s heard of and she can adapt accordingly. *'Dreams':Like most demigods she has dreams which may show her events that happened in the past or present. *'General Tactics': Being at camp for a while Mina has seen her fair share of battles and knows what works and what doesn’t work. She isn’t a war kid, and a lot of it is armchair knowledge but she’s better than nothing. |-|Demigod Abilities= Mina is perhaps the most powerful necromancer in the entire camp...this isn’t saying much as there is currently only two. Still, she has a knack when talking to the undead that can’t be matched. *'Ability to Communicate With the Dead / Physically Touch Spirits': Mina can see and talk to the undead. She may also touch and pull them as well, of course that means she can be touched as well but most wouldn’t dare touch her. *'Ability to Put the Dead to Rest': After going over what essentially is a therapy session with a spirit she can help it pass on into the afterlife. *'Spirit Lordship': Spirits naturally feel some respect to Mina due to her birthright. Mina refuses to use this to her advantage however and only works with ghosts that she has befriended. In her words “I don’t have any use for pawns, I’m not the ruling type.” She however *can* if she wills it impose orders on a spirit which they must obey. She doesn't like to use it on the friendly type but won’t hesitate to use it in a pinch. *'Necromancy': After first drawing a summoning circle Mina can summon skeleton zombies that will fight for her. However there are several caveats. First of all the summoning must be in an area with restless spirits (EG: Graveyard, hospital, shopping mall) or else there will be nothing to draw her spirits from. Secondly, one cannot raise one from the dead-even temporarily without something in return. Mina uses her life force in order to summon her thralls, one skeleton soldier winds her, two makes her feel like she ran a mile, three will leave her immobile and four….well let’s hope it never has to come to that. Trivia * Mina's main dream to be a writer is a play on the term "Ghostwriter" where someone writes a text that is accredited to another. * Mina's Alignment is Chaotic Neutral-Chaotic Good according to the traditional Dungeons and Dragons alignment. Category:Characters Category:Female Characters Category:Children of Melinoe Category:Greek Demigod Category:Mortal